My Other Self
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: Isaac has a dark secret that not even he himself knows. Will Ivan be able to help him overcome it? Or will he be doomed to a murderous or suicidal life.
1. Joshua, The First Storm of the Season

Well, I'm back again with sum very interesting story line. it goes like this: Isaac has a secret. a dark, evil secret that he, himself doesn't even know about. Can Ivan help him through this? or will Isaac be doomed to a life of either murder or will he be forced to a suicide? very angst, mystery, some romance.

I don't own Golden sun. if I did, there would be way to many versions of it...and it would be out on play station with real talking people and awesomer graphics. I only own my ideas.

Prologue: Joshua, The First Storm Of The Season

-----

"Brother…" came the small voice of the little child gazing avidly into her older brother's face.

"What is it Jenna?" He said from his place on the couch. He was laying down, reading his book. The fifteen year old glanced up from his reading to see his sister. She wore her overly large pajama shirt and pants that dragged along the floor. In her arms was a little stuffed toy; a bunny.

"Night Felix." She muttered tucking a strand of her reddish brown hair behind her ear. He looked up again with his deep brown eyes and sat up.

"Want me to tuck you in?" He asked preparing to get up. She closed her red-brown eyes and shook her head.

"No, just saying good night. I'm twelve, I don't need to be tucked in." She pouted.

He let out a low chuckle as he kicked back onto the couch, "What ever you say, Jen. Night."

With those words said, she slowly made her way up the stairs. Silently she opened her door and flung herself onto the bed and quickly fell asleep

-----

"Isaac and Joshua Rowen, if I hear another peep out of you, I'll ground you!" yelled the voice of a man. The twins addressed only giggled and peered at each other. They heard footsteps from the hallway and suddenly the voice of a woman rang through the room.

"Isaac!" She said addressing the twin on the bottom bunk. This twin's hair was a golden blonde color that stuck up in every which way. His eyes were a deep ocean blue color. Glaring at the woman, he crossed his arms.

"Mom, I'm not Isaac! He is!" The boy spoke unfolding his arms and pointing a finger to the other giggling boy. The one on the top bunk only giggled more.

"Yeah mum, I'm Isaac." This one had a lighter shade of blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His hair wasn't so messy. He flashed her a grin then looked down on his brother.

"Don't you try to fool me!" She said. The two winced at her angry tone and sat up straight.

"but mom-" they began.

"SLEEP!" the two boy went 'meep!' and quickly buried themselves under the covers. She stood in the doorway for a minute, then turned and left.

They waited for the footsteps to die away. Isaac crept out of his bed and climbed the ladder to see his twin on his back staring at the ceiling.

"You going out tonight?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"Gonna see your 'friend'?" Isaac teased.

"Maybe."

"Who is it, you can tell me!" He whispered in a hushed voice.

"Dear Isaac." Joshua began. "That is irrelevant."

The younger thirteen year old twin stared, baffled at his brother.

"Ir…Ir-re-le-vant?" He asked slowly, trying to pronounce the word his brother spoke.

"Go to sleep." He said and ushered Isaac back into bed.

"But…" Isaac began to complain but slipped onto his bed anyway.

"hush now, sleep." Joshua said patting his brother on the head.

Isaac closed his eyes but didn't sleep. It was silent. Too silent. Joshua finally heard the light snores and breaths of his brother after many minutes. He quickly jumped down from his bunk.

"Yes, I will go out tonight, but not to see my significant other. I have an…appointment to keep…" In the dark of the night, he quickly changed. As he stepped into the moonlight pouring in through the window, his narrowed eyes and malevolent smile were revealed.

-----

"Garet, is your brother asleep yet?" Asked an old woman.

"Yep, grandma, he's sleeping." Garet replied. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair.

"You should rest too." He said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and pat his arm.

"Yes, I think I will rest." She replied and slowly walked away. Garet sighed.

"Lock the window and doors." She said over her shoulder.

"Ok." He said and proceeded to do so. She sighed.

"It's horrible, those deaths, I hope the culprit gets caught soon…so many died." She muttered and retired to her room.

Garet stood alone in the room, locking the windows and he silently muttered, "I hope… he doesn't…" He walked to his room and sat on his window seat, waiting for a sign of someone.

"What did he mean… 'I have other things to do tonight'…" he muttered. Then suddenly his eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He rapidly stood and grabbed his jacket, climbing out of his window and thanking Sol his bedroom was on floor level.

-----

Silently he sat on a limb, staring into a bedroom window, he smirked as he saw moonlight enter the window and illuminate the twelve-year-old girl's face.

"Finally." He muttered, "You'll stay away from him…never talk to him, and quit your incessant flirting with him." A growl resounded from the back of his throat, "Never again." And with amazing agility he leapt through the window.

Noiselessly he landed on her carpet and pulled a penknife from the pocket of his overly large hooded sweatshirt. He pulled the hood off, to reveal blonde hair. He approached the bed, holding the knife up. The moonlight caught it, and he saw a reflection.

"Garet. My what a surprise." He said sarcastically. Jenna began to rouse from her sleep. Garet stepped from the shadows and only muttered one word.

"Joshua."

-----

Kit: good? Bad? Don't understand? All will be revealed! Through out the story.

Max: what? Not the next chapter?

Kit: nope. Stay tuned for Chapter 1: After the storm

-----

Preview...

Jenna blinked.

"What are you still DOING here?" And with those words, she picked up the frying pan laying near her hand.

"You know," Ivan began with unusual calmness, "Now would be a good time to-"

"RUN!" Garet yelled and grabbed both Ivan and Isaac by the scruff of the neck as he ran out the door.

-----

Review please!

Ja Ne!


	2. After the Storm

Chapter 1: After the storm

I Don't Own Golden Sun

-----

The sun shone brightly in the small village of Vale. Birds chirped as they flew so high in the sky, chasing each other, playing a never ending game of tag. The wind briskly picked up, swaying the branches and leaves on the trees, rustling the common person's clothes, and entering open windows to cause a ruckus of flying papers. Slowly, the wind blew into an open window, caressing the young teen's face and whispering in his ear.

Slowly his eyes opened halfway. He peered out of the window as he lay in bed to see the passing clouds. He lay on his back, with his head lazily tilted to one side. He muffled a yawn, closing his amethyst eyes. Turning his head in the other direction, his blonde hair got messed up.

Half opening his eyes again, he stared at the door with a long, sad expression.

"Am I that much of a coward." He stated to the wind. As if hearing him, the wind flurried around him, lulling him back to sleep.

It wasn't long until footstep thundered up the stairs.

"Ivan!" yelled a deeply masculine voice as the door was kicked open. The aforementioned boy turned over and pulled the covers over his head. He simply didn't want to deal with his loud-mouth's friend's noise right now.

"Ok, get up! You shouldn't be brooding about how you make a fool out of your self!" Ivan winced.

"Garet, I'm not up to going anywhere right now. Besides we still have an hour before we have to leave, maybe by then I will have regained my pride." Ivan muttered slowly burying himself deeper under the covers.

"Listen, Ivan." Garet began sitting on the edge of the bed, "It's not you, he's just dense. He's been out of it ever since…we were kids." Garet said, almost reluctantly saying the last three words.

"I told him in the simplest way. I said 'I really look up to you, you know.' How could he have not gotten it?" Ivan snapped suddenly bolting up straight, "I'll never be able to tell him how I feel…I'm too much of a coward to just say three damn words." He glared at the sheets and tears threatened to spill.

"Ivan…Get dressed, we have to go." Garet said, breaking the tension.

"It'll only take an hour to get there…" Ivan muttered.

"Yeah, By Lemurian ship, not by foot!" Garet said surprised. Ivan snapped his head towards Garet.

"We're walking—since when?" Ivan asked stumbling out of bed.

"Since our fearless leader decided it would be great to get some exercise!" Garet complained.

"It's over a week's walk!" Ivan stated, "Jenna is gonna kill us."

"That's why we gotta go before she gets back from grocery shopping!" Garet said. A knock on the door turned their attention towards the new-comer. It was another teenage boy, with spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes. His expression seemed like he carried the whole world on his shoulders. He pointed to the imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Yeah, sorry." Garet said tossing Ivan his tunic. Ivan quickly got out of his pajamas, an old worn out shirt and baggy pants, and dressed with his purple tunic, green over shirt and brown pants. He gave his hair a quick brush-through and put on his shoes. Grabbing his staff he smiled.

"Ready." And he walked out the door. Silently he tiptoed down the stairs. Ivan poked his head from around the corner.

"Lada dee….hmm…mm." A young girl of nineteen quietly hummed to herself. She bustled around the kitchen putting things away. Her hair was brown red, and in a high ponytail. She wore a slack cream shirt with ¾ sleeves. The borders of the shirt were red. Her skirt flowed to the floor, a red, pretty color.

"Damn…" Garet grumbled. He sighed and casually tried to get to the door.

Jenna blinked.

"What are you still DOING here?" And with those words, she picked up the frying pan laying near her hand.

"You know," Ivan began with unusual calmness, "Now would be a good time to-"

"RUN!" Garet yelled and grabbed both Ivan and Isaac by the scruff of the neck as he ran out the door.

-----

"I don't think she followed us." Ivan sighed leaning against the tree.

"Nope." The three boys jumped and turned to see a man of about Twenty-Five with long brown hair.

"When are you getting a hair-cut, Felix?" Ivan asked tugging on a long strand of hair. Felix chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. His laugh was deep, his face was flushed, and he had a bag over his shoulder.

"Felix," Garet began, "Is that a hickey?" Felix's face went blank and the heat rose at an alarming rate.

"Ah, uh, no, that's, I mean," He stuttered, "A mosquito bit me, Um, y-yeah."

"A mosquito or a lemurian?" Ivan asked. Isaac smiled and patted Felix on the back.

"I'll tell Jenna on you." That got them running. They ran through Vale, laughing about their great escape from the ferocious fire adept. They ran the trail out of Vale and to the cave, the stupid wind-less cave.

-----

"I hate. HATE. Hate Goma cave: It's dumb and windless." Ivan complained.

"Well, first go through Vault, and we'll camp out before Goma." Garet said, "Right?"

Isaac nodded and gave a thumbs up. Ivan sighed and watched as Isaac lead the way into Vault.

"I don't think he's so dense…" Garet muttered to himself. Ivan tilted his hair and it tossed in the wind, " Did you say something?" He asked. Garet shook his head. _'Damn kid, you are cute.'_

Isaac turned and waved at them. Garet pushed Ivan forward and went to catch up to Isaac.

They walked through the familiar street of vault, resting only to restock on herbs. Garet fell in the ditch.

"Seriously! I mean can't they fill that damn thing in!" Garet thundered placing the herb on his arm.

"You should know not to run." Ivan said calmly while he watched Isaac. Isaac glanced at the shelves on the shops, getting all the needed supplies.

"It's better to shop here than in vale, nothing much there yet, it's still suffering economically." Ivan said as Isaac pulled out his bag of money.

"Hey, Ivan!" One of the boys behind the counter smiled at him. He was only around fifteen.

"Well, hey there Rob." Ivan said, not too friendly.

"Aw come on Ivey, you can't still be POed at me are ya?"

"Yes." Rob sighed and tucked a strand of wispy brow hair behind his ear.

"He beat me up when we were younger." Ivan muttered.

"No way, you were beat up by some guy three years younger than you?" Garet hollered in laughter.

"SHUT UP! I was SHORT!" Ivan cried. Isaac smiled secretly and remembered his first time in vault.

_Who are you? I wondered as I saw your sad face in the crowd, you seemed to have just taken a beating, because you had blood on your hands. I followed you, I remember that. You had cuts on your fingers. You went to the sanctum priest, he healed you, almost reluctantly. Then you left. Simple as that. _

"_Hi." I snapped out of my daze._

"_You're like me aren't you?" He said to me. I didn't know what he was talking about._

You have powers _I nodded, he hadn't moved his lips. He was speaking to me telepathically, I put my defenses up, he was a wind adept._

"_Isaac!" Garet yelled catching up to me. I was completely lost in his amethyst eyes, so wise for a fifteen year old. I felt pity to the horrors he might have seen or experienced in this town._

"There's the cave." Ivan said with a sigh. Isaac pointed to the woods.

"That's right, we've camped out here before. So there should be the clearing, I'll look" Garet said.

"You've camped out here?" Ivan asked.

"Yup, we camped out before we entered, and I guess that gave you enough time to catch up to us." Garet smiled as he pushed away some branches. Isaac smiled as he remembered.

"_Shit, Isaac, what now?" Came Garet's voice from behind me. I sighed internally. I didn't know. It would take hours to cut the vines blocking our entrance into this retarded cave. A good gust of wind would know it down. I thought Ivan. Someone up there heard me._

"_Can I help?" I turned to see the boy from vault make his way towards us. I knew my mouth was hanging open a little, I didn't expect him to follow us, even after we offered. He was so sincere and sad at the same time. I felt a connection to him. _

_I have to admit, I didn't like him reading my mind as much as Garet did. But I have learned to block it out for the most part, being semi-telepathic myself. I only told him what I wanted him to hear._

"_How can you help?" Garet asked. I almost hit him. Duh Garet, he's a wind Adept!_

_Ivan closed his eyes the wind began to swirl around him and he opened his eyes so I saw them glowing a dull purple. "Gust" he whispered under his breath. The wind swirling around him turned into a cyclone and flew at the vines, tearing them to shreds._

"_Holy…" Garet began. I was surprised, he was so shocked he couldn't swear._

"Isaac! Found it!" Garet hollered. Isaac rubbed his head. Ivan stared curiously.

_What was he thinking about…? _Ivan wondered but pushed the thought to the back of his head. They set up camp, with more bumps and bruises on Garet then on Isaac and Ivan combined.

"I swear that tent wanted to attack me!" He yelled. Ivan sighed handing him an herb.

"The 'tent wanted to attack you'? Garet you're pathetic!" Ivan said. Isaac finished tying off the loose knots as Ivan tried to patch Garet up. Isaac sighed at wiped some sweat from his brow. It wasn't all that hot out. It was almost past two in the morning. It took that long to get to this cave. Usually longer, but the adepts ran most of the day to made up for lost time. First, a whole day to get to vault, then another day to get to the cave, and finally a day wandering in it.

They would have to slow down because it was three days to get to Bilibin cave, and it would get colder as they moved. Goma took a day to pass, and it was a day and a half to Imil.

"Why couldn't we just borrow the Lemurian ship?" Ivan asked.

"Piers didn't trust us to take it." Garet responded and he stretched and removed his armor.

"Not it, sorry you two, one of you gets to go first on night watch."

"I could do it." Ivan said. Isaac shook his head. He pointed to himself, then to Ivan, and finally Garet. Garet moaned.

"I go last?" He huffed and went into the tent.

"What a child…" Ivan sighed and sat by the fire.

Ivan looked up to stare at the sky, a light breeze came. Isaac stared at him oddly.

"I'm not all that tired actually, I'll keep you company." Ivan smiled with a small blush on his cheeks.

Isaac wasn't stupid. He was very far from it in fact. He knew the boy had a crush on him. _'just a crush, it'll pass.'_ Not even Isaac understood whey he distanced himself from anyone but Garet. He felt more connected to Garet, not only where they childhood friends, but Isaac had a feeling that there was more to it.

Isaac stared at Ivan, spiked blond hair falling into his face. He threw himself backwards and glanced into the night's sky.

"Do you like to watch stars?" Ivan asked with a smile. Isaac grinned mischievously before poking Ivan in his ticklish spot.

"Meep!" He squeaked before retaliating with his own tickling. The two boys were rolling around in the grass when Garet came out of the tent.

"What the heck is all this ruckus?" He said before smiling at the two, "oh! Don't mind me…" He slid back into the tent.

The two boys stared at each other and realized the position they were in. Isaac was lying on the grass; Ivan was straddling his waist whilst their hands were entwined. They didn't realize when their tickle war became a wrestling match. They stayed like that until Ivan rolled over and stared at the stared. He stared at Isaac; he hadn't let go of his hands.

"Do you like to watch the stars?" Isaac nodded and sighed, letting go of his hands.

'_why did I do that!' _He scolded himself.

"I use to watch them all the time in Vault." Isaac nodded, remembering the nights as a child when he would stare at the stars with Garet and Jenna and…_'no, only me Jenna and Garet, why did I think there was someone more.' _He searched his memory again, recalled seeing Garet lying on Jenna's right and himself on Jenna's left. Garet was clutching the grass, like he always did…

Isaac nodded again.

"You did that too?" Ivan asked, getting another nod.

There was a calm silence between them, in which Ivan fell asleep. Isaac carried him into the tent and kicked Garet until he was waking up, hours later. He tucked Ivan under a blanket and set to rest himself.

-----

"Rise and Shine little princess'!" Garet hollered. Ivan creased his brow and snuggled into the warmth of his blanket, he was never a morning person.

"Awww, how cute." Ivan pried an eye open to see that he wasn't snuggling into a blanket. He had the blanket draped over him, and he was snuggling into Isaac. The grumpy Isaac lifted a hand to flick the older man off.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings Isaac, when did you become so angry?" Garet smiled and left. The smile dropped on Garet's face as he was out of sight. _'dammit Isaac, stop acting like him!' _

"Garet you are rather cheerful for it being morning."

"That is because I've been awake all this time and you guys didn't sleep until much later." He said with a smile. He had already put out the fire.

"I was about to put down the tent with you two in it, but I saw you guys so cute!" He snickered.

"Shove it." Ivan said.

"_Queer"_ Isaac spat into Garet's mind.

"_As much as you." _was the reply.

"Okay, stop glaring you guys." Ivan sighed and put down the tent. Isaac smiled. Garet smiled. They all helped pack up the tent.

-----

Kit: so this was chappy one, that I finally found on my comp and finished.

Max: Idiot, the truth is she put it on her flash drive and lost the drive.

Kit: yeah I know.

Max: she gave up on looking for the drive and started again.

Kit: shove it

Max: Such a disorganized silly girl. Here -hands flash drive to Kit-

Kit: you had it.

Max: actually, no I just saw it on the floor over there.

Kit: -opens drive-there is no chapter one of this fanfic okay, wrong flash drive.

Max: jeesh! How many of those things do you have?

Kit: one gig for school, 256mb for home, another 256mb for pictures, wallpapers, fanart, etc. and I think a 1..sumthing? I dunno lemme think…128 for fanfics.

Max: a whole gig for school?

Kit: digital photography, taking pictures you know, and I think I have a couple of naruto episodes on that thing.

Max: never mind. I never asked.

Kit: but you did.

Max: stick around for the next chapter of this fic…what was the name?

Kit: beats me, it's been to long.

Max: I don't know you. I really don't. If you read this, please give a flame so I could light a fire under her ass so she could type.

Kit: I'm typing now aren't I? -yawns- I'm tired so I'm taking a nap. It's on my aunt's computer.

Max: huh?

Kit: the original chapter is on my aunt's computer, I forgot I store stuff on there too…

Max: I'm gathering everything you own into one place.

Kit: good luck, cuz there is also a computer in New York and we're in Florida.

Max: -tears hair out-

Preview…

-----

Isaac suddenly stopped walking and pressed a finger to his lips. His companions stared oddly at him as he moved his hand for them to move a little farther away. He shot a Clay Spire into the woods and began to run.

A loud shriek filled the air as the winged dragon tore trees from the ground.

-----

Review!

Ja Ne


	3. The Silence Before the Storm

Chapter 2: The Silence Before The Storm

I don't own Golden Sun

-----

"Gah, Dammit! I hate the snow!" Garet yelled blasting away the pile of snow in front of him with his fire. He panted as he unleashed the fire. With the task done, he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"You shouldn't waste psynergy like that." Ivan stated calmly. Garet sighed, "You're right…"

Isaac patted Garet on the back in a comforting way. Ivan sighed and stared into the horizon. The sun was high in the sky and Ivan couldn't help but feel nostalgia gathering in the back of his mind. He hadn't been away long, but he missed Vale. The village he wasn't even born in became his new home, and he wished to be home, bothering Piers about one thing or another.

Ah, Piers was something else. His mentor in everything, Piers taught him everything he knew. They trusted each other and were close friends. They were always together. Unbelievably, Piers was the more immature of the two, making everyone else's lives into an amusement park. He was a clown at heart, and with Ivan it wasn't better. Ivan and he lived with Kraden, and the old scholar had threatened to evict them. Twice.

Ivan even knew the secret of his age. Even Sheba couldn't get it out of him, but Piers willingly gave up the information to Ivan. Piers even knew Ivan's secret.

When the power of Golden Sun was unleashed, all the adepts changed. Fire adepts gained a healing power. Earth adepts could read minds. Water adepts could make a flare. And then, some people's powers had completely vanished. It was the case with a couple of his friends. Garet relied on brute strength more that usual. Ivan sensed it. His power was fading, but he became stronger physically. Isaac could send his thoughts out to other people's minds. He was always able to do it before, but it was enhanced.

Mia gained power tremendously. It mostly failed her. She had the power, but could not mold it and use it in the way she wanted. Piers had lost his control over his ship, which was funny at first, but really aggravating thereafter. Sheba was completely powerless, except for her ability to predict a future, which was even then unclear. It was her only ability.

There was Felix, who had become more relaxed and gained the power of fire. Jenna had gained the power of earth. Now she was even more dangerous. Kraden speculated that since Felix and Jenna were siblings, it wasn't unusual that they shared powers. The only difference is that now, Felix can't do anything to stop her from tapping into his power.

When they had bothered Ivan about what had happened to him, he lied and said he couldn't use his powers anymore. He rarely used them. He used basic attacks, and his speed, but in turn…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Ivan?" Garet questioned. Ivan blinked out of his thoughts, flashing a shaky smile.

"Yes?"

"Uh…nothing." Garet looked away into the snow covered trees. He sighed and then turned back towards the adept.

"Actually…you've felt it too, right?" Garet asked, "My power is fading, you know." Ivan gave a curt nod and Isaac sighed.

"Well, what about yours, you don't use it much, and every time you do, you don't get tired easily, like me." Garet commented.

"It takes a lot out of me." Ivan responded, beginning to walk ahead.

"Really?"

"Yes…It's not that I don't want to use it, it's like…I can't." Ivan said, slipping a bit of truth to the statement. Ivan loved his powers. He loved the wind.

"I like mine too, but I at least use them, you try to stop yourself."

"Just because I don't show my fatigue doesn't mean that I don't feel it." Ivan snapped, a tone of bitterness emerged into his voice.

"Jeesh!"

"Garet, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it…it must hurt him deeply that he can't use the power he loves." Isaac told Garet.

Garet gave a slight nod.

-----

"It feels good to be indoors!" Garet said throwing himself onto the bed in the inn. He quickly pulled off his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm showering first." He said and ran to the little room apart from the main room.

The men had started sweating once they had stepped into the warm building. To make matters worse, they had to wait a while before the innkeeper would give them a room. Isaac undressed and collapsed onto his bed, drenched in sweat. He turned his head to smile slightly at Ivan.

"Tired?" Ivan asked. Without waiting for a reply he said, "I am too. It was a long walk."

Isaac closed his eyes and smiled pleasantly. Ivan sighed and glanced at Isaac.

"Isaac, when did you…get that bruise?" Ivan asked walking over to Isaac. Isaac turned his head to stare at his own side. He shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" Ivan slightly grazed his fingers over the purplish-black bruise. Isaac winced and closed his eyes.

"That much? You might have broken something…" Isaac shook his head.

"Not broken? Well, a bad hit anyway." Ivan closed his eyes and reopened them. His eyes glowed a dull purple and he held a hand over Isaac's injury. A purple light spilled out of Ivan's hand and onto his body. Isaac closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and the pain slowly went away. Ivan smiled.

"I'm going to go walk then." Ivan said quietly. Isaac raised a brow, but didn't question his younger companion. He only gave a slight nod.

"See ya." Were the lasts words Ivan said before bolting out of the door.

-----

"ugh… "Ivan clutched his stomach as he plowed through the snow. 'I can't go to the sanctum… Mia is there and I don't want to worry her… or anyone.'

He gasped and feel forward, feeling a strange burning sensation in the back of his throat. When he got up, he saw a stain of red in the pearly white snow.

"oh… no, did he get hurt that bad? He sure is strong…" Ivan laughed a little.

"Ivan?"

"Shit." He cursed in his mind as a girl placed a hand on his shoulder. He saw her and sighed; It wasn't Mia.

"Hey, Megan." He said with a pained smile. She wordlessly handed hind a vial.

"what…? Water… from the lighthouse?"

"Since you are facing that direction, this is obviously what you want. I won't tell anyone, but you should tell Lady Mia."

"wait, how do you know I haven't told them?"

"Well, you did walk by yourself. Had they known, they probably would not have let you out of their sight…are you sick or something? It is very unhealthy to cough up blood."

Ivan could only smile. She was smart. She turned and left before he could utter his thanks.

He heard footsteps behind his and quickly drank the water while making a pile in the snow.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" asked the young blue-haired adept. Ivan grinned at her.

"I was gonna make a snowball and bring it back into the inn with me to throw at Garet, but I figured it will melt by the time I got up the stairs." Ivan sighed and stood.

"Was that water from the lighthouse?" She asked. Ivan shook his head.

"nah, just regular water, I was headed there to get some, you know just to be prepared." Ivan lied. He hated lying to her, but it was the only way.

"Well, I have enough." She said, helping him to his feet.

"Hey, how are you?" Ivan asked. She gave a slight nod.

"I'm all right." Was the reply.

"Glad to hear. Come on. Garet and Isaac are in the inn."

"From my understanding, you were supposed to have arrived days ago."

"Yes, well, Piers did not trust us to take his ship. I'm afraid since he is no longer in control, he fears that we will crash his precious ship into a lighthouse…" Ivan trailed off as Mia giggled.

"So, I heard he was going with Felix." Mia said. It was Ivan's turn to nod.

"You're okay with that?" She asked. Ivan raised a brow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Mia giggled.

"I'm not stupid, I knew you two were lovers."

With a swift motion, Ivan fell flat on his face.

"I'm willing to bet," Mia began, crouching next to the boy, "That that snow has melted from your blushing face."

"Mia!" Ivan bolted up and covered his blushing face. Mia laughed at him.

"How did you-why did you-How did you know?!" Ivan asked in a hushed voice.

"I just knew." Mia smirked, patting the shorter bay on the head. Ivan flushed a crimson color.

"You're mean." He pouted and then let out a laugh, "C'mon, they're waiting."

-----

"Yayyyy." Garet sang, " It's Miaaaaa."

Isaac gave a silent sigh and covered his ears to save himself from the horribly off-tune song.

"The Wonderful Miaaaaaa, Who'll save us from Jennaaaaaa." Garet continued.

"Save you from…Jenna?" Mia quirked a brow. By this time he had swung his arms around both Ivan and Mia.

"Like water dousing a flaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeeee, Mia will calm the fuuuuuurrrrryyyyyy." I pillow hit him squarely in the face and Isaac lay back down.

"Ah," Mia blushed slightly, "Well yes, when do we leave?"

"Hn, Fearless leader!" Garet began in one of his boisterous tone, " Oh, Leader, this fair Maiden requests the time of our departure from the snowy village of Imil."

"Garet, I'm going to skin you alive if you continue with this chivalrous, gallant, knight-in-shining-armor crap." Isaac seethed into his older companion's mind.

"Ah, my apologies." Garet smirked, "I had no idea that my naturally inclined good nature would ruin your broody one."

Garet quickly dodged the small plate of armor that was flung it him.

"Quit it!" Ivan and Mia quickly ran for cover as the foreseen fight began to unfold in the midst of the miniscule inn room.

"Oh, Fearless leader, I merely asked a question from the maiden who will surely save us from near death situations-",Another plate of armor was tossed, a much bigger one, "Yes, the maiden to save us from the illustrious yet violent Jenna."

Garet's triumphant smirk quickly vanished as he narrowly avoided the sharp edge of a sword.

"Gah! Leader, it is unwise to point your sword towards allies!" Garet continued.

"Day after tomorrow, at dawn." Isaac finally told the fiery adept. Garet laughed as Isaac sent him one last glare.

The rest of the night progressed pretty uneventful.

"CANNONBALL!!"

The morning however, didn't. After chasing the fire adept who dared to jump on his bed at the ungodly hour of whenever the sun came up, they left and began to walk back home. They had passed the first cave and were walking towards Goma cave when Isaac had the feeling of being watched.

"Isaac…" Ivan muttered, "You feel that?" The blonde nodded once.

Isaac suddenly stopped walking and pressed a finger to his lips. His companions stared oddly at him as he moved his hand for them to move a little farther away. He shot a Clay Spire into the woods and began to run.

A loud shriek filled the air as the winged dragon tore trees from the ground.

Mia quickly took out her staff and unleashed djinn to fly around the battle. Garet gave a battle cry as he charged forward with his sword in hand. Ivan ducked out of the way before the long tail of the creature hit a nearby tree.

Isaac continued his assault with clay spire before giving Garet a pathway to attack. He struck the creature numerous times before a wing pushed him back a good couple of yards.

"Gah, that hurt you stupid…" Garet's eyes glowed momentarily before he gathered up his power. It was unleashed as a pathetic looking flame that barely tickled the beast. Mia twirled her staff and then unleashed a great torrent of ice that didn't quite hit its target but still severely damaged a wing.

It beat its other wing, sending a gust of wind as all four adepts ended up in a pathetic looking pile.

"Okay, this isn't working." Ivan muttered pushing Garet's arm from his face.

"You don't say." Garet muttered, getting back to his feet and helping Mia to hers. Isaac was up in a flash, sword already in hand, charging at the dragon. It opened it's mouth and a dull light came from the back of it's throat before heat burst from it's mouth. Isaac easily dodged the flame, leaving the other three to barely get out of the way.

"Gah, these robes are new!" Mia growled. She unleashed more Djinn, furious now, and the a couple more torrents of ice and water. This time, it hit its mark.

Isaac was thrown back again, but he gracefully landed on his feet where Ivan joined him in a charge against the dragon. The fire adept had placed his hands on the ground and was praying that his spell would work.

"Eruption!" He cried, giving Ivan and Isaac ample time to back away. Fire engulfed the monster and it screeched in pain. It beat its usable wing against the flame and kicked off a good ten feet into the air. It came back down and the ground shook from the impact of an earthquake. Garet and Mia fell and Isaac ran over to them, casting healing spells along the way.

Ivan glared at the creature that was starting to follow the Earth adept. He closed his eyes before putting his staff away. He breathed deeply and slowly opened his eyes, which were now glowing a dull amethyst.

"Speed," He whispered and in a flash was next to the creature. He clenched his hands, where two blades of winds burst forth and then he began his assault, hoping and praying that this would end the fight.

Slash after slash, he beat the dragon back, giving time for Isaac to heal the other two. His arms were giving off a dull throb when he felt Garet join him in his assault. He looked over to see Isaac helping Mia up, who was casting more spells.

"Ivan!"

A sickening crack filled the air as the teen was thrown nearly twenty feet behind the dragon, far out of reach of the other three. The dragon turned, its eyes now red. It extended its claw and then charged towards the wind adept.

Ivan's eyes widened. He had managed to stand, but then every muscle in his body refused to move. Pain filled his body and he bit down on his lip, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes.

"Ivan! Move!" Garet pleaded, barely being able to stand himself.

The dragon thrust its claws forward and Ivan closed his eyes.

'this is it.'

Ivan distantly heard Mia screech but it wasn't his name that she called.

"Isaac!"

His eyes snapped open and he felt warm liquid splash onto his cheeks and the front of his tunic. The sight before him nearly made him want to throw up.

Isaac had taken the blow, a fatal blow, and three bloody claws had pierced through his torso.

"Isaac…" Ivan said shakily. He reached his arms forward, barely noting the pain as he moved and grabbed the other teen as the creature moved back. With a sickening slice, it removed its claws from the limp body.

"Isaac…no…" Ivan fell backwards as the blond fell into his arms.

"P-ply!" Mia said conjuring up the fairies before it was too late.

They flew as fast as they could towards the adept, but then suddenly stopped. Mia screamed at them to move but they only huddled close to each other and began to tremble.

"What are you scared of!? Go help him!" Mia pleaded with them but they dematerialized quickly, leaving her to sink to her knees in agony.

Ivan clutched onto the teen as he coughed and sputtered blood.

"Isaac, no, don't move." Ivan said softly, his voice cracking and tears becoming visible.

Isaac moved, pushing the adept away and then tried to stand.

"Please Isaac!" Ivan clutched onto him tighter and he was roughly pushed away.

Where was this strength coming from? How was he even standing? What was going on?

A brilliant golden light emanated from Isaac and then a tearing sound was heard as two pure white wings grew from Isaac's back, tearing the cloth from his back and letting the loose front fall to the floor.

The light faded and there stood Isaac, removing his gloves as he glared at the now cowering dragon. His wings flapped once before each feather fell and was carried off by the wind.

"Isaac?" Ivan called. The teen stiffened and then turned to Ivan. Ivan's eyes widened as he saw sky blue eyes instead of the normal ocean blue. His hair was different too. It was almost tame and also a shade or two lighter than what he was used too. It was a more soft color instead of the bold color it normally was.

The person before him turned towards the creature and then held his hand out, palm down, to his side. Out of the ground came a sword. It had four jewels on the hilt: an amethyst, a garnet, a topaz, and a turquoise gemstone. The blade was long and slender and it looked brand new. At the very tip of the sword, there was a jagged edge, almost like a hook.

He charged, stabbing the creature once before it exploded into ashes. A small wisp of smoke came from the sword before he dropped it and the ground swallowed it up.

Garet was instantly by Ivan's side. Mia went to walk up to Isaac, but the fire adept held her back.

"Mia, that wasn't normal, even you should know that." Garet whispered, "I can only think of one person that instills such a natural fear…"

The person before them let out a small laugh.

"Correct as usual, love." He gave a cocky smirk. Garet bristled at the pet name and then said, "Shut up."

"What, is that how you treat someone you haven't seen for years? How long has it been?" He said, faking a tone of remorse. Mia glowered at the person before them, not liking it one bit.

"Tell the little girl there to stop glaring, it's rude." He sighed. Garet clutched his sword.

"Think you can fight me?" He said, then in a lower tone he asked, "Think you can kill me again?"

Garet stiffened.

"I'm hurt." He said, letting a genuine emotion fall through, "All I wanted was for the stupid people to go away. I wanted to live in peace. I wanted to make this pain in my heart go away."

"You didn't need to go around killing people!" Garet yelled.

The teen smiled slightly and then laughed, "I'm but a shadow. To know that I have that much control…"

"A shadow of what?" Garet asked, "You told me you were going to stop!"

"What's my name? I bet you don't even remember. I bet half the town doesn't even remember. I bet I'm just an ugly stain in the past of what's left of Vale…do you think it was fun watching you guys fuck up my home?" He glared, reaching out and calling Isaac's discarded sword.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried." Garet muttered. The blond nodded and then said, "Good. I never want to become a shadow again. Listen, Garet." He ran a hand through his hair and then sighed, "No forget it, you're too much of a damned idiot to understand anything!"

"What don't I understand?" Garet yelled back at him, "You're the epitome of pain and suffering; you cause it! Why couldn't you just die!? Why couldn't you have stopped!?"

Mia kneeled next to Ivan and took the opportunity to try and heal him. Ivan was highly confused.

"What going on here? Who are you?" Ivan demanded. He was totally ignored as the two began to fight.

It was an obvious choice of who would win. Garet was unarmed fairly quickly into the fight and the other teen had tossed out his own sword. The fiery adept was fighting purely out of rage, his punches and kicks were very clumsy compared to the graceful dance that the blonde gave.

Garet was down.

"I'm going to make you suffer." The blonde flew forward, calling his sword back to him.

"No! stop Isaac!!" Ivan yelled. The sword stopped inches from Garet's throat.

"please don't call me that." He said. He shook his head and then looked up at Ivan, "Josh. That's my name."

He shook his head a couple of more times and then swayed on the spot. Mia looked on in amazement as the teen reverted back to Isaac. She tensed as a voice entered her head, 'I don't want to be a shadow anymore.'

Isaac fell forward and landed in a heap on the ground. No one made a move to help him.

-----

Wow, it's been a while. yes it has. wayy to long. i've had this chapter typed up for a while and i could have sworn o posted it. i've got the main story for the next chappie...i just have to do major gramatical error checks. i know i probably have a whole bunch here. BTW, i'm looking for a beta. anyone interested, u kno how to contact me.

Lady MacFluff, Signing off


End file.
